Swords of the Eachtrannach
by Jet556
Summary: A strange double feature. Whether you prefer the original story for the Minecraft Roleplay series "Croi-Dragon" or the Minecraft Diaries version that ended up being a crossover is your decision. The basic story is that Bryan Croi-Dragon, Last King and Warrior of the Carthachs, comes to a town where a villain, that his grandfather had driven out, has begun a reign of terror.
1. Chapter 1

**Original Version**

"A sobriquet such as 'Baby-Killer' is not the kind I wanted but it is one I have grown to love." So spoke Hasting Baby-Killer, Eachtrannach outcast who had earned his evil sobriquet in a most horrible way. He had attacked a settlement, killed all the men, captured all the women and then had their infant children thrown from the walls.

Sitting in his camp, he stared at his son Ivar Cattle-Butcher whose sobriquet much like that of his father's was self-explanatory. They both had such farouche cerulean orbs with dark square-cut manes. They also both had hirsute thoraxes and wore loincloths befitting how they had fallen to the state of the barbarous. They were colossal in size, standing at a height of six feet and weighing at one hundred and eighty pounds, but while they were none stronger than them there were those who were taller and of greater bulk. Despite being muscular they had panther-like agility and moved in the way a panther might. Their skin had been made bronze by years of wandering in the sun. Besides the loincloth, they also wore light chain shirts and horned helmets. At their sides hung a great brand, which they used in their evil as an honorable Eachtrannach might use it for good. Their fronts blemished and base with Hasting's face featuring both bristles and mustache. Further more Hasting's voice was deep and powerful while Ivar's was deep and resonant while having an accent most unlike his father's accent but more like his late mother's.

"Might I ask father why you did not give yourself a sobriquet?" asked Ivar.

"And be like the Destroyer?" Hasting laughed long and hard. "I may be evil-hearted but I know that a good sobriquet is given by others not yourself, even if the Destroyer well deserved his. There was one hero who had a better sobriquet however."

"Who?"

"When I was young, Carthach the Hammer strode the Eachtrannach Lands like a colossus! Aye, that mortal son of Thorion, Lord of Thunder, and the water spirit Melusine. He who was the first King of the Carthachs had come along and become the hammer to us brigands and autocrats." Hasting's eyes glared at his son, imaging that Ivar was even now Carthach the Hammer. "He drove me out not long after the event that gave me my sobriquet and I have sworn revenge on his bloodline. I have heard that the Carthachs have been dispersed and diminished by famine, hardship, pestilence and warfare. Sooner or later some descendant of Carthach will have to come in search of his dispersed people in this wide world and by Dun, Dall's evil cousin, when he comes to Dollarhyde, our place for sport, never again will there be a King of the Carthachs. The mortal descendants of Dall, Allfather of the Gods and the God of Battle, will be eradicated one and for all!"

"But Dall smiles upon his mortal descendants and all good-hearted people." Stated Ivar. "How might we win against the those the God of Battle smiles upon?"

"One need not emerged unwounded to win a battle, Ivar." Explained Hasting. "And even then whoever said I intend to fight him one on one or fight him at all? Assassinate him if need be but if he should put up a fight then I'll fight him and I will be the one to deliver his fatal wound. I can die and smile most devilishly while I die."

"He might be younger than you, father." Suggested Ivar.

"What of it?" asked Hasting. "That guard Charles is younger than me and I defeat him all the time."

"And you always spare him." Stated Ivar. "I don't understand, father. Why do you spare him? Why do you not kill him?"

"He interests me. I enjoy beating him down every time. I have not met an opponent with such a fire in a very long time! When that fire is extinguished then I shall kill him!"

"Why then?"

"Do you know what the difference between me and the Destroyer is? He only fights people if they have one hand chained to a post! The rest of the time he slowly riddles them with arrows or gives them the blood eagle! He has no interest in a worthy opponent, I do!"

"Have you ever had one before?" asked Ivar, curious if his father had an answer.

"Once, then his fire extinguished two days later."

"What did you do to him?"

"I tried to flay his face off but I botched it."

"How?" asked Ivar. "How exactly do you botch flaying someone's face off?"

"I'll keep that to myself to the day I die, Ivar." Replied Hasting. "I will never tell that to anyone on the mortal plane!"

"But I'm—"

"Shut up!" snapped Hasting. "Gather the men and go cause trouble in Dollarhyde!"

 **Minecraft Diaries Version**

"A sobriquet such as 'Baby-Killer' is not the kind I wanted but it is one I have grown to love." So spoke Hasting Baby-Killer, Eachtrannach outcast who had earned his evil sobriquet in a most horrible way. He had attacked a settlement, killed all the men, captured all the women and then had their infant children thrown from the walls.

Sitting in his camp, he stared at his son Ivar Cattle-Butcher whose sobriquet much like that of his father's was self-explanatory. They both had such farouche cerulean orbs with dark square-cut manes. They also both had hirsute thoraxes and wore loincloths befitting how they had fallen to the state of the barbarous. They were colossal in size, standing at a height of six feet and weighing at one hundred and eighty pounds, but while they were none stronger than them there were those who were taller and of greater bulk. Despite being muscular they had panther-like agility and moved in the way a panther might. Their skin had been made bronze by years of wandering in the sun. Besides the loincloth, they also wore light chain shirts and horned helmets. At their sides hung a great brand, which they used in their evil as an honorable Eachtrannach might use it for good. Their fronts blemished and base with Hasting's face featuring both bristles and mustache. Further more Hasting's voice was deep and powerful while Ivar's was deep and resonant while having an accent most unlike his father's accent but more like his late mother's.

"Might I ask father why you did not give yourself a sobriquet?" asked Ivar.

"And be like the Destroyer?" Hasting laughed long and hard. "I may be evil-hearted but I know that a good sobriquet is given by others not yourself, even if the Destroyer well deserved his. There was one hero who had a better sobriquet however."

"Who?"

"When I was young, Carthach the Hammer strode the Eachtrannach Lands like a colossus! Aye, that mortal son of Thorion, Lord of Thunder, and the water spirit Melusine. He who was the first King of the Carthachs had come along and become the hammer to us brigands and autocrats." Hasting's eyes glared at his son, imaging that Ivar was even now Carthach the Hammer. "He drove me out not long after the event that gave me my sobriquet and I have sworn revenge on his bloodline. I have heard that the Carthachs have been dispersed and diminished by famine, hardship, pestilence and warfare. Sooner or later some descendant of Carthach will have to come in search of his dispersed people in this wide world and by Dun, Dall's evil cousin, when he comes to Phoenix Drop, our place for sport, never again will there be a King of the Carthachs. The mortal descendants of Dall, Allfather of the Gods and the God of Battle, will be eradicated one and for all!"

"But Dall smiles upon his mortal descendants and all good-hearted people." Stated Ivar. "How might we win against the those the God of Battle smiles upon?"

"One need not emerged unwounded to win a battle, Ivar." Explained Hasting. "And even then whoever said I intend to fight him one on one or fight him at all? Assassinate him if need be but if he should put up a fight then I'll fight him and I will be the one to deliver his fatal wound. I can die and smile most devilishly while I die."

"He might be younger than you, father." Suggested Ivar.

"What of it?" asked Hasting. "That guard Dante is younger than me and I defeat him all the time."

"And you always spare him." Stated Ivar. "I don't understand, father. Why do you spare him? Why do you not kill him?"

"He interests me. I enjoy beating him down every time. I have not met an opponent with such a fire in a very long time! When that fire is extinguished then I shall kill him!"

"Why then?"

"Do you know what the difference between me and the Destroyer is? He only fights people if they have one hand chained to a post! The rest of the time he slowly riddles them with arrows or gives them the blood eagle! He has no interest in a worthy opponent, I do!"

"Have you ever had one before?" asked Ivar, curious if his father had an answer.

"Once, then his fire extinguished two days later."

"What did you do to him?"

"I tried to flay his face off but I botched it."

"How?" asked Ivar. "How exactly do you botch flaying someone's face off?"

"I'll keep that to myself to the day I die, Ivar." Replied Hasting. "I will never tell that to anyone on the mortal plane!"

"But I'm—"

"Shut up!" snapped Hasting. "Gather the men and go cause trouble in Phoenix Drop! I will have no more of your jabbering this day and I'll have my money right now, Cattle-Butcher!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Original Version**

Carthach the Hammer had married Marlene the Weaver and from that union came a son: Martin the Dragon. He too went on to marry and the woman he married was Margaret the Dragoness and from their union came Bryan Croi-Dragon.

Bryan had been born eight months after Carthach's death. It was now a month since Martin's death. Bryan was now the Last King and Warrior of the Carthachs and out searching for his dispersed people.

He was a red haired boy of nineteen years. His left eye was brown while his right eye was green his skin was light and for the most part unscarred save for one on his right cheek. His attire consisted of a suit of mail, a white tunic with a red dragon emblem on the front with a red trim at the bottom, a red belt with a gold buckle, a gold headband and brown gloves and boots. To a non-Eachtrannach what was he? He was nothing but when he walked into Dollarhyde during Ivar's troublemaking his identity was immediately know.

"Carthach!" cried Ivar. "Where is the fear on your face when you approach me?"

"I am the Dragon-Heart! I show no fear!" In all truth, Bryan had no idea who Ivar was. He was just some loudmouth who knew he was a Carthach but it was well known that the Kings of Carthachs wore white tunics with a red dragon emblem amongst the Eachtrannach. Many times had Hasting spoken of that emblem, dreaming of the day the Black Panther would slay the Red Dragon.

"Ah, Croi-Dragon." Said Ivar, as he pointed his sword at the newcomer. "I know your sobriquet now how about your name?"

"Bryan."

"Bryan Croi-Dragon. It has a nice ring to it. Now, know who I am: Ivar Cattle-Butcher, son of Hasting Baby-Killer." Ivar found Bryan's response to not be what he had expecting. Bryan just looked around at all of the faces looking at him in confusion. Was that supposed to be a name he knew. "Oh, come one! You must know of my father! Your ancestor Carthach the Hammer drove him out of the Eachtrannach lands!"

"My grandfather drove him out?" asked Bryan. "I've never even heard of him. No Eachtrannach ever talks about this Hasting Baby-Killer."

"WHAT!" The look on Ivar's face was one of incredulousness. Hasting had an entire settlement's babies thrown from the walls! How could the Eachtrannach have forgotten about him? The fact was Hasting's reign of terror had been that brief. As terrible as he was, he had not gotten past a single spiteful act before Carthach the Hammer and driven him out.

The brief conversation ended there. Ivar attacked and Bryan drew his diamond sword! Like a god and a giant did the two clash! Ivar's men did not dare interfere, as hateful of the Eachtrannach laws as they were there was one universal law: the Law of Combat, a law that only one such as the Destroyer would break.

The two were even swordsmen. The older Ivar found himself unable to break his younger opponent's footing no matter how hard he struck Bryan's sword. Ultimately, Bryan's sword removed a horn from Ivar's helmet. Shocked by this, Ivar backed away momentarily, staring at the horn that was lying upon the ground.

"And now, Cattle-Butcher, you see that I am no bull for you to slaughter!" Bryan brought a foot down and crushed the horn. It was not bone! It was some sort of lesser material! "This day you fight the son of Martin the Dragon and Margaret the Dragoness!"

Battle resumed and once more did Ivar back away as Bryan batted at Ivar's helmet with the flat side of the diamond sword. Ultimately, Ivar did retreat with his men following him. Never again did Ivar trouble the town of Dollarhyde. Hasting did kill his own son and swore that he would finish what his weakling of a son could not.

As for Bryan, he wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms in Dollarhyde. Dark-haired Charles was wary of him as all the inhabitants of Dollarhyde were. Hasting and his band had given the Eachtrannach a bad name it seemed. Still he was approached with thanks by a few, Charles included.

"You did a good job in that fight against Ivar." Complimented Charles. "I'm Charles."

"One of my great-grandfathers was named Charles." Said Bryan. "Charles the Conqueror he was called and is still known as Charles the Conqueror."

"What did he conquer?" asked Charles, curious about this ancestor of Bryan with whom he shared a name.

"A red-handed tyrant." Stated Bryan.

"Then the conqueror was a liberator." Commented Charles.

"No, a liberator is something else entirely." Stated Bryan. "A conqueror and a rebel are one and the same, a liberator though… I can only wonder what a liberator is. Dall gave his left eye for all the knowledge in existence, I'm sure he knows what a liberator is."

 **Minecraft Diaries Version**

Know you all, that this Bryan Croi-Dragon

He who was once known as the Last King and Warrior of the Carthachs

And became the First King of Oshawood

Did have many adventures.

\- The Saga of Bryan Croi-Dragon

Carthach the Hammer had married Marlene the Weaver and from that union came a son: Martin the Dragon. He too went on to marry and the woman he married was Margaret the Dragoness and from their union came Bryan Croi-Dragon.

Bryan had been born eight months after Carthach's death. It was now a month since Martin's death. Bryan was now the Last King and Warrior of the Carthachs and out searching for his dispersed people.

He was a red haired boy of nineteen years. His left eye was brown while his right eye was green his skin was light and for the most part unscarred save for one on his right cheek. His attire consisted of a suit of mail, a white tunic with a red dragon emblem on the front with a red trim at the bottom, a red belt with a gold buckle, a gold headband and brown gloves and boots. To a non-Eachtrannach what was he? He was nothing but when he walked into Phoenix Drop during Ivar's troublemaking his identity was immediately know.

"Carthach!" cried Ivar. "Where is the fear on your face when you approach me?"

"I am the Dragon-Heart! I show no fear!" In all truth, Bryan had no idea who Ivar was. He was just some loudmouth who knew he was a Carthach but it was well known that the Kings of Carthachs wore white tunics with a red dragon emblem amongst the Eachtrannach. Many times had Hasting spoken of that emblem, dreaming of the day the Black Panther would slay the Red Dragon.

"Ah, Croi-Dragon." Said Ivar, as he pointed his sword at the newcomer. "I know your sobriquet now how about your name?"

"Bryan."

"Bryan Croi-Dragon. It has a nice ring to it. Now, know who I am: Ivar Cattle-Butcher, son of Hasting Baby-Killer."

Bryan looked at the blue-haired guard whom Ivar had his foot upon the chest of. "This is Hasting Baby-Killer's son?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he is kinda pathetic compared to his old man." Replied the guard.

"Shut up, Dante!" yelled Ivar. "You are beneath my foot! You should not be criticizing me!"

"Fight me then." Suggested Bryan. At thus suggestion, Ivar smiled and soon his great sword was clanging against Bryan's diamond sword. Long and hard did these two fight with them going all over Phoenix Drop, ever their swords clanging and with such a speed in their legs that eventually everyone else lost track of where the two were. As Dante searched one part of Phoenix Drop with his fiancée Kawaii~Chan while Ivar's men had split up to look for their master, Ivar's husk did come falling down and onto one of Dante's raised red crystal katana blades. One of Ivar's men had arrived on the scene only to see Ivar's body upon Dante's blade. Not long after, Dante dropped the blade that Ivar's body had ended up impaled on.

Dante and Kawaii~Chan both looked up to the top of a hill where Bryan stood. The Last King and Warrior of the Carthachs gave a polite nod to them. "Hello! Your name is Dante, is that right?"

"Yes! Are you hurt, Bryan?" asked Dante.

"No, no. I'm fine. Pleased to meet you, by the way!" Bryan walked down and looked at Kawaii~Chan as if he was unsure of what to make of her. The Eachtrannach Lands were so far away from Ru'aun and Tu'la that the Meif'wa were completely unknown to the Eachtrannach.

"This is my fiancée Kawaii~Chan." Said Dante, introducing her to Bryan.

"Um… I… Uh… I-I… I have never seen anyone quite like you. Would it be offensive to ask what you are?" Bryan swallowed nervously. "Y-You are a person I can see that but you aren't like me and Dante."

"Kawaii~Chan is a Meif'wa." Said Kawaii~Chan. "No offense taken."

"It is nice to meet you both but now I must continue searching for my dispersed people." Bryan started to walk away until Dante's hand fell upon Bryan's shoulder.

"Hold on. Two things to point out! First: You're going the wrong way. Second: Why don't you stay a bit? How long have your people been dispersed?"

"Nineteen years." Stated Bryan.

"Then how about you stay a bit?" asked Dante. "We can talk, I can introduce to everyone else—"

Bryan took Dante's other blade and looked at it. He had never seen anything like it. "Where did you get this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Original Version**

Dollarhyde was not much different from any other settlement. There were people in it and they were people who were not friendly towards strangers.

"Had the Great Eachtrannach Army passed this way six years ago?" Bryan wondered. "Six years ago did they set off to avenge Brule Shemite… Six years ago did they defeat his killer Francis of Lektor… If it had passed this way would was it before or after Hasting arrived? If they had passed this way Hasting would most likely not still be alive."

Sitting beneath a canopy of cloth, Bryan continued his wonderings. There were occasionally people sending prejudiced looks at him for what culture he had been born into but for the most part they stopped just thinking of him as another traveller, which he was and a tired one.

"From the way Hasting described your grandfather I imagined one such as you would be a giant." Commented Charles, walking over to Bryan with an orange in hand.

"And I feel like that is the greatest insult I have ever received." Bryan brought a hand to his face.

"How have I insulted you?" asked Charles.

"The giants are the enemies of the gods." Replied Bryan.

"Your gods are enemies of giants?"

"Yes. Dall, Fein, Thorion, Farraige, Tiarna, the Choosers of the Slain… All of the gods save Dun protect us from the giants. Furthermore my grandfather Carthach was the mortal son of Thorion."

"I didn't mean to insult you, Bryan." Stated Charles.

"I know." Said Bryan.

"I have often hear Hasting swear by Dun." Commented Charles. "Who is he in your religion for he has a place in ours as well."

"Dun is Dall's evil cousin and he is Farriage and Tiarna's grandfather. He is a half-giant who hinders the gods. He is the Demigod of Fire. For his crimes, he was cast down into the Nether but now his worshippers and his creations, the monsters, hinder everyone." Bryan then looked at Charles as he was handed the orange. This was a very nice thing to give no matter how small. One had to eat after all. "What is Dun's place in your religion?"

"He is our chief evil spirit." Stated Charles.

"That sounds about right." Commented Bryan. "Also imprisoned in the Nether?"

"You bet." Confirmed Charles.

"Who is your chief god?" asked Bryan.

"We just have the one." Corrected Charles. "He is known as An Dia."

"Odd name." commented Bryan.

"No odder than the name of your gods are to me!" Pointed out Charles. Bryan only nodded in agreement. That was an excellent point. Different names could and would sound strange to those who had never heard them before. "But tell me about yours! Who are they?"

"Well, to begin with there are the Sky Gods. Two of them are the warrior Dall, Allfather of the Gods and God of Battle, and the other is his son Thorion, Lord of Thunder. The other two are Dall's wife and Thorion's mother Fein, the Goddess of Love, and Dun. Then there are the Earth Gods: Farraige, the Goddess of Beauty, and her brother Tiarna, the Lord of the Weather and Master of Agriculture."

"And I suppose an Earth God is Lord of Weather due to his grandfather Dun being one of the Sky Gods?" asked Charles.

"You are correct. Lastly we have the Choosers of the Slain, immortal women who ride through the clouds to find fallen heroes to sit in the Hall of the Slain."

"Hall of the Slain?"

"The great hall where Dall houses his heroes."

"It sounds like a magnificent place. Do only the heroes live there?"

"No only the gods live there but even before Dun was cast into the Nether he did not live in there. He never set foot in it."

"I would not want him to set foot in the paradise of culture either. Dun walking through the gates of the Empyrean… It is a dreadful thought."

"It would be like a Dun worshipper sitting on a throne."

"What are they like?" asked Charles. "Are they all like Hasting?"

"I haven't personally meant Hasting but Dun worshippers are generally people who prefer to turn single combat into a battlefield. They aren't the combat by champions kind of people."

"Anything else?" asked Charles.

"They practice human sacrifice."

"Religious purposes?"

"I suppose but anyone who considers human sacrifice a good thing for religious purposes must be cracked in the head."

"Isn't that the truth!" agreed Charles. "Just for my own peace of mind, they weren't all driven out of the Eachtrannach Lands were they?"

"They were not but Dun worshippers are not even considered true Eachtrannach. They are defectors and lepers that form into affiliations to cause harm for the honorable people. They are the bloodsuckers of our lands!"

"And when they are driven out of the Eachtrannach Lands they come the bloodsuckers of new territories." Commented Charles.

"This is my family's fault." Said Bryan. "My grandfather should have killed Hasting after he threw those babies from the walls not driven him out."

"Bloodsuckers go where the blood is." Charles took the orange from Bryan and began to peel it. "I suppose that even with a territory as vast as yours they'd have to find somewhere new if they sucked all of the blood out of a certain area or found a foe too powerful for them."

"I suppose."

"And besides…" Charles handed a piece of the orange to Bryan. "What your grandfather started, you will finish? Dall's ichor flows through your veins! You are no mere mortal. Can you use magic?"

"Word magic but I haven't practiced in a decade. I don't even remember any spells. My father could use hand magic and my grandfather could use thought magic."

"Thought magic?" asked Charles. "You mean like no spells needed to be said, no hand gestures, you just think and it happens?"

"So my father told me." Replied Bryan.

"You never met your grandfather." Observed Charles.

"My paternal grandfather? No." said Bryan.

"What of your maternal grandfather?" asked Charles. "Who was he?"

"Merlin the Great. He unified seven Eachtrannach clans against the Adhmad invaders and is now the king of the largest Eachtrannach clan in existence." Bryan took a breath before continuing. "He fathered three sons. The eldest, Gordon, died when my mother was a child and the middle, Gerainthas been left in a state unfit for leadership. His legs don't work and his mind is gone though he still moves as we do."

"And the youngest?"

"My uncle Joseph isn't the in the healthiest state. I am Merlin's eldest grandson. When he dies it will fall to me to succeed him."

"You'll have a clan then, why go looking for the dispersed Carthachs?" asked Charles.

"I won't turn my back on my people." Replied Bryan.

"What if they come looking for you?" asked Charles.

"Then we'll find each other soon enough!" Bryan took a bite of the orange. It was good and it had been a long time since he last ate fruit.

"Who are the Adhmads?" asked Charles.

"Those to the north of our lands." Replied Bryan. "A bunch of war lovers!"

"Have you ever fought them?"

"No but my best friend Jonathan the Green did because they killed his sister. Once he had been so proud of his own Adhmad heritage but upon his sister's death he cursed it."

"What happened to him?"

"He died at the Battle of Draconarius."

"I thought that was a myth!" exclaimed Charles in shock. "Some story that had recently been cooked up to tell about you people! What was the reason for it? How did Jonathan die?"

"The reason?" Bryan looked at Charles for a minute and then looked into the sky. "I don't even know anymore. So many people were saying different things. The Dun worshippers had been killing all the cattle, the Dun worshippers had been killing all the children, the Dun worshippers were marching on the Redstone Throne to take it by force… I heard so many things said that I wasn't sure what it was but as a mortal descendant of Dall I could not allow them to take the Redstone Throne by force!"

"The Redstone Throne?" Charles was interested in this. "What is that?"

"The throne of the King of the Eachtrannach!"

"The King of the Eachtrannach?" asked Charles. "I've never heard of him! I wasn't even aware you people had a single king besides each clan having its own king."

"We haven't had one in centuries." Explained Bryan. "Even when we did the Dun worshippers had always been trying to take it by force because the King of the Eachtrannach has always been one of the Dall's mortal descendants and wish to put one of Dun's mortal descendants on the Redstone Throne."

"I suppose that would be exactly like Dun walking into the Hall of the Slain." Commented Charles.

"Indeed!"

"I have never heard Hasting claim descent from Dun." Stated Charles.

"Then he probably isn't."

"So how did Jonathan die?"

"He was assumed dead but with so many hacked to pieces by the sword it was difficult to tell one cadaver from the next." Bryan brought a hand to his face. "It was a mass funeral. So many deaths all caused by the Dun worshippers."

"Their deaths were heroic sacrifices." Said Charles. "They died heroes and are now with the gods in the Hall of the Slain."

"Where you soon shall be!" exclaimed a voice. In the entrance to Dollarhyde stood Hasting Baby-Killer. Bryan did not need to be informed who he was. He just knew.

Bryan stood up and drew his sword. "Hasting Baby-Killer. I had a feeling you'd show up. Where is Ivar?"

"Dead by my hand for his weakness." Growled Hasting. "And soon you shall be dead for being Carthach's grandson."

"You killed your own son!" exclaimed Charles. "Hasting Baby-Killer you are fit for no better place than the Nether itself!"

"That is because I was put on this world to make it the Nether for all who I make sport of." Laughed Hasting.

"Then never more will you make sport of anyone." Said Bryan, gripping his sword. "I'm here to finish what my grandfather started! Nevermore will Hasting Baby-Killer by the bane of people wherever they be! This day Bryan Croi-Dragon, grandson of Carthach the Hammer faces you!"

Hasting laughed once more. "You can't win."

"I've heard that before and I have a feeling I will keep hearing it."

"You arrogant pup! I have defeated Charles many times! What makes you think you will survive?" asked Hasting.

"You don't know anything about me!" Replied Bryan.

"You?" asked Hasting, laughing as he did. "What is there to know about you? You're just a boy of nineteen! Some young hothead! Still, if you won't run I'll salute you for bravery." Bryan walked past Hasting, causing a triumphant smile to appear on the Baby-Killer's face. "That's right, we'll take it outside. You don't want anyone getting hurt, you heroic fool." Then did the sound of a sword leaving its sheath fill the air and Hasting quickly turn to block Bryan's sword with his own. "What are you doing?"

"Only expose your back to a corpse." Said Bryan.

"Charles would never—" Hasting didn't get any further. He jumped aside to avoid Bryan's sword coming into contact with his legs.

"I'm not Charles." Stated Bryan.

"I can see that." Commented Hasting.

"And you are no Thomas Mac an Cockatrice." Added Bryan.

Hasting scowled in anger. He did not like being compared to him. He did not like being compared to that half-human grandson of Dun. The chief Dun worshipper he may have been but Thomas did not like being compared to Thomas Mac an Cockatrice. He hated just being thought of as another lesser blackguard!

It was only enough of a comment to turn Hasting into a raging volcano. And turn into a raging volcano he did. Hasting didn't care about using his sword anymore. He had gone strictly into the beating his opponent into a pulp territory.

It was a beating that Bryan would have been able to take if Hasting had been using only his fists. Alas Hasting was using his free hand and the hilt of his sword. It was quite painful and if Bryan survived he'd be continuing on his journey with a limp.

Still, Hasting in all his arrogance did not kill Bryan immediately. While Bryan was sitting there staring defiantly, his shattered sword in hand, he just let Hasting talk. He had to finish talking eventually and go in for the finishing blow… Which was where Bryan would lunge for Hasting's stomach with his broken sword.

"At long last!" exclaimed Hasting. "I would have waited an eternity for this! The bloodline of Carthach the Hammer mine to extinguish. Never more will we thieves and oppressors have to fear one of you! We will be able to spread fear unhindered by you do-gooders! Die, Croi-Dragon!"

All while Hasting had been talking Bryan was only thinking that if he talked as much as he fought he wouldn't sound like such a cliché villain. It was as true as Bryan's hair was red. In other words it was completely true.

When Hasting moved to bring his sword down, Bryan's legs tensed so he could thrust his sword into Hasting's stomach. Of course, neither sword ever met the body of the other.

A dagger had gone flying through the air and plunged into the right side of Hasting's neck. Hasting lowered his arm, fell to his knees and let go of his sword. The last thing he ever said before his evil deeds brought him to the Nether was "Who?"

Bryan looked in the direction that the dagger had come from. It had been Charles.

"I hope you have no problems with someone saving you, Bryan."

"None, Charles." Bryan slowly stood up, bringing a hand to his face and feeling it. "Does it look as bad as it feels?"

"Not as bad as it could have been but not as good as it could be either." Replied Charles.

"Terrific."

"Come on." Said Charles. "Lets get you looked at. With the way Hasting was ramming his sword hilt into you I'm surprised you're still alive. Dall must really like you if he'd let you survive a beating like that."

 **Minecraft Diaries Version**

One cannot live without others,

A man is nothing without his brothers,

To be without friendship is a terrible fate,

As is to live life without a mate.

"How came this to be?" asked Hasting, looking upon the husk of his son Ivar. "Was it the Carthach who calls himself Bryan Croi-Dragon who has killed my son?"

"He was upon one of Dante's swords when I found him." Informed one of Hasting's marauders. "Dante's sword had gone through Ivar's back."

"My son was formidable but lacked the wisdom to only expose your back to a corpse." Commented Hasting. "Still, he must be revenged. Dante shall suffer as I suffer."

"He has no child for you to slaughter!" pointed out another of Hasting's marauders.

"None yet born." Stated Hasting.

(-)

The village of Phoenix Drop had seen better days around the same time the Carthach clan had. To Bryan however he noticed little of this. His mind was on only a shrine that he was standing before. The statue at the shrine was that of a woman. Was this his great-great grandmother Fein, Goddess of Love? Or was this Dun's granddaughter Farraige, Goddess of Beauty? It looked not like how Fein or Farraige were depicted by Eachtrannach artists but Bryan had heard that how a deity is depicted depended entirely on the culture of the artist.

"Bryan!" Bryan turned and saw Dante walking towards him. "I was about to introduce you to everyone. I turned to introduce you only to discover you weren't with me and Kawaii~Chan. What are you doing here?"

"Is this Fein or Farraige?" asked Bryan, gesturing to the statue.

"Fein? Farriage? I don't know who those are but whoever they are this statue is not of either of them." Replied Dante. "This is Lady Irene."

"Who?" asked Bryan, the name not being familiar to him for Irene was as alien to the Eachtrannach as the Eachtrannach Gods were to the Ru'aun Region and Hasting and Ivar's swearing by Dun, Demigod of Fire, had caused the people of Phoenix Drop to be familiar with at least one name of the Eachtrannach pantheon.

"Lady Irene is our goddess." Stated Dante.

"Goddess of what?" asked Bryan.

"Excuse me?"

"Fein is the Goddess of Love, Farriage is the Goddess of Beauty. What is Lady Irene the goddess of?"

"She is… the Goddess of Good." Stated Dante. That was simplest way for him to put it. "Now, come on." As Dante walked, Bryan took one more look at the statue of Lady Irene. He doubted she was a Goddess of Good. If she were then Hasting and Ivar would have been reduced to ashes for setting foot in Phoenix Drop for worshipping Dun, Dall's evil cousin.

However it was not as simple as that. Lady Irene could not reduce evildoers who dared to harm her worshippers to ashes when Lady Irene didn't even know that she was Lady Irene. Bryan's great-great grandfather Dall, Allfather of the Gods and God of Battle, had given up his left eye so he might drink from the Fount of Knowledge so he might be know all. He knew who Lady Irene was and he knew that she must realize whom she is in order for others to know her once more.

(-)

Bryan's introduction to the other people of Phoenix Drop was quick. He was first introduced to the young Lord of Phoenix Drop, Levin. When asked how his name was spelled Levin spelled it out for Bryan who replied "You mean 'Lee-vine.'" for "Lee-vine" is the Eachtrannach pronunciation of that name. Levin didn't take offense, he merely said that if it that was the pronunciation he was used to then Bryan could use it.

Dante then introduced Bryan to a couple named Donna and Logan. Bryan was also introduced to their adopted son Yip and it was that introduction that caused a brief moment of tension. Upon learning that Yip and Logan were both werewolves, Bryan for a moment gripped the hilt of his sword. According to Eachtrannach lore demons, harpies, werewolves and serpent-men were Dun's elite. Out of all the monsters that Dun created they were the most formidable, the cruelest and the most sinister.

""Whatever harm werewolves have done you, we are not all like them." Assured Logan.

Bryan loosened the grip on his sword a bit. He kept his eyes on Logan and Yip for at least ten minutes until he finally let go of his sword completely.

After Dante and Bryan left they returned to Dante and Kawaii~Chan's home. Bryan left his sword at the door and for the most part just took a seat and seemed to spend most of the time thinking. Occasionally Dante or Kawaii~Chan would talk to him and he would talk back but he seemed to be silent for most of the time. Eventually when dinner came, Dante asked just what the reason was for Bryan gripping his sword when he learned that Logan and Yip were werewolves. Bryan explained and a moment of silence occurred until finally Kawaii~Chan spoke.

"Has Bryan-Kun ever seen any of them before?"

"Only… Only in the hidden depths that all people share." Bryan placed his spoon on his plate and looked aside. "Yet there are the lite that escape the hidden depths."

"Do you at least know their names?" asked Dante.

"The flying horrors and the bat-men." Stated Bryan. "The appellation of the former tells us nothing about them but the appellation of the latter tells us what they'd be. They are all the stuff of nightmares though and to imagine that there could even be good ones was beyond me. I thought anything Dun created was evil and would forever be evil but just from meeting Logan and Yip I feel…"

"What do you feel, Bryan-Kun?"

"I feel that the more I tell myself that 'good and evil is everywhere but to find the good you must be willing to look for it' the more it comes true." Bryan grabbed his glass took a sip of water. He has his own sayings. His father and mother had their sayings.

When someone had expressed disgust at people of different kinds marrying and saying that their children would be a mockery, Bryan's father Martin the Dragon would say: "The mixing of different seeds creates the most beautiful of flowers." When Bryan looked at Dante and Kawaii~Chan, how in love they were, engaged to be married and Kawaii~Chan being three months pregnant Bryan remembered his father's words. They were true.

Yet even as Bryan looked at Dante and Kawaii~Chan he remembered that once he had loved another. Her name had been Searbh and a Dun worshipper named Thomas Mac an Cockatrice, Son of the Cockatrice, had killed her. Thomas Mac and Cockatrice was dead now as well. He would have killed Bryan but it was Martin the Dragon's sacrifice that had taught his son the true meaning of courage.

(-)

After dinner, Bryan stood on the shore staring up at the night sky. He thought about what he had been taught. He was taught that the gods were all powerful but only from Dall, Fein, Thorion, Farraige, Tiarna and the Choosers of the Slain did good things come from. Courage, mercy these were all things that those gods had made. But then what had Dun made? He had made fear, cruelty and ruthlessness yet even here in Phoenix Drop it seemed that there was courage for Dante had shown courage in fighting against Hasting and Ivar yet even then Bryan was left to wonder. Dall was good and he was the God of Battle yet Dante was always defeated when he showed his courage. Dall always sided with the good yet Dante was always defeated yet Hasting had never killed him. Why was that? Dante had said that Hasting once acknowledged him as a worthy opponent and thus did not want to kill him because then he'd lose a worthy opponent. Bryan could not understand it. Could someone called "Baby-Killer" possibly have some form of mercy inside him? As devoted to Dun as he was it seemed possible that Hasting had let the gods who were good touch him in a way that at least showed some mercy to Dante, some mercy to Kawaii~Chan who would lose the one she loved, some mercy to their unborn child who would lose its father before it even got to meet him.

Once more did Bryan learn that the gods were all powerful! They had brought mercy into the heart of a cruel blackguard. That was a great power indeed.

As Bryan stood up, he continued to look up at the night sky. For a moment he almost thought he saw the Hall of Slain where all of the good gods lived, where heroes, the good and the virtuous slain… For a moment he saw his father and his mother, he saw his mortal forebears.

Walking to the shrine for Lady Irene, Bryan stared at the statue for a good long time. Ultimately he asked one simple question: "Where are you?"

(-)

When the morning came, Bryan was found at the guard tower. His eyes were on what he called "the colors of knights past."

"I wouldn't exactly say 'knights past.'" Commented Dante. "One of those is mine."

"Who do the other two belong too?" asked Bryan. "Where are they? That tunic with the black cross on it belonged to an Eachtrannach named Niall didn't it? He was of my mother's clan until he was driven out for accidentally killing one of my cousins. When I last saw him he had sided with the Destroyer until the Destroyer and his band was driven out of the Eachtrannach Lands altogether! Did Niall find redemption here?"

Dante was silent. He knew that in this wide world it was unlikely for there to be one individual to have the sobriquet of "the Destroyer" yet at the same time telling Bryan what had happened would let him know that what would have been a grand story did not happen but that there were some members of the village missing in action. Bryan was already on a quest to find his dispersed and diminished people, if Dante told him what had happened then Bryan might become preoccupied with staying in Phoenix Drop until Aphmau and the rest returned. Still Bryan had a good heart and his presence would be welcome in guarding the village but even then it would be wrong to keep the dispersed Carthachs from having their king find them. Ultimately, Dante elected to tell Bryan.

"It belonged to Garroth Ro'Meave."

"Garth?" asked Bryan.

"Close but no." Replied Dante. "Garroth."

"Is he dead?" asked Bryan.

"No one knows."

"What happened?" And so Bryan learned the story.

(-)

Upon learning the story, Bryan paced back and forth at Lady Irene's shrine talking to both the statue and his own gods. He was curious and thus wanted answers so he asked the only ones that could know.

"Dall, you gave up your left eye so you might drink from the Fount of Knowledge. Surely you know where Aphmau, Garroth, Laurance and the rest are! What am I saying? Of course you do but could you tell me? I am your great-great grandson, your ichor flows through my veins, surely you can tell me." He got no answer. "Alright then, it is not my place to know. How about yes or no questions? Can I ask if they are alive or if they are dead?" Still no answer… Bryan turned to the statue of Lady Irene. "Are they where you are?" He got no answer from the statue either. "Fein, Thorion, Farraige, Tiarna, please somebody! Just tell me where they are? What if they are where my people are? Perhaps me finding them could be the key to finding my people." Bryan went silent for a bit. "But it is not likely is it. "Dispersed people being in one place for their king to find them. I don't know where my people are and they don't know where their friends are. A fine group we are."

(-)

Bryan's little talk with the gods was something that Yip had been overhearing. While Bryan sat beneath a tree looking out at the ocean, Yip came up to him. Bryan turned his head a bit to look at Yip but ultimately returned to just looking out at the ocean.

"What did the gods say?" asked Yip.

"My gods said nothing and your goddess was just as talkative." Replied Bryan as something appeared in the distance.

"Do yours speak?" asked Yip.

"Do they ever stop?" replied Bryan, his eyes on the object in the distance. What was it?

"Then it is strange, don't you think? As if they know something that you shouldn't!" suggested Yip.

"That is exactly it but I am their kin why should they keep information from me?" asked Bryan. The object was getting closer. He could see a sail. It was a boat or a ship or something.

"Have you ever had a reputation as a blabbermouth?"

"What?" Bryan finally turned to face Yip just as the ship arrived. Bryan got up and drew his sword as he walked over to the ship. What was this? Traders? Pirates? Or was it possible that this was a ship that had lost its crew and had now run aground? And that was how Bryan Croi-Dragon met Nicole Von Rosenburg. The moment Nicole got off the ship Bryan sheathed his sword upon seeing that it was just a woman… Either pregnant or overweight, how could he tell?

"You're a new face." Observed Nicole.

"Are you known here?" asked Bryan.

"A very new face then." Commented Nicole. "Do you know where Dante is?"

Bryan's eyes went directly to Nicole's belly. "Oh dear…" he muttered. It was at that moment that Yip came running onto the scene.

"Nicole!"

"Yip, how are you?"

"Very good. Bryan here isn't a new arrival, he's just visiting."

"Your name is Bryan?" asked Nicole.

"Yes." Replied Bryan.

"Where are you visiting from?"

"I'm not sure if 'visiting' the correct word to use. I'm more just passing through." Bryan swallowed and then looked Nicole in the eye only for his attention to be grabbed by her goggles. "What are those?"

"You mean you've never seen goggles before?" asked Nicole. "They are for protecting your eyes."

"They look very interesting." Commented Bryan. "Dante should… Be at his house I think." Bryan motioned for Nicole to follow him. "I'll bring you to him… I'll take you to him… I'm not sure which is the right sentence to use."

Nicole gave a chuckle. "Either is fine. Lead the way."

Bryan and Nicole walked. As they walked they talked.

"So how do you know Dante?" asked Bryan.

"We used to be very close." Replied Nicole.

"Oh, used to be very close." Muttered Bryan. Pregnant former lover and pregnant fiancée… This was sure to end badly.

"Where do you come from?" asked Nicole.

"Oh, far away." Replied Bryan.

"Where exactly?"

"The Eachtrannach Lands." Stated Bryan.

"I'd call that 'far, far away.'" Commented Nicole. "I've seen maps. Your lands aren't exactly close to this region. What brings you so far from home?"

"Looking for my dispersed people."

"Who are your people?" asked Nicole. "I mean I know your are an Eachtrannach but you people have clans. If any of them show up in Scaleswind I'll be sure to tell them which direction you're going in."

"Carthachs." Stated Bryan.

"Carthachs?" asked Nicole.

"Yes. Eachtrannach clans are named after their founder." Explained Bryan. "My clan was founded by my paternal grandfather Carthach the Hammer."

"I see." Said Nicole, understanding the naming conventions. They soon arrived at Dante's and Kawaii~Chan's. Nicole thanked Bryan and Bryan went off to think, not wanting to be present for what was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Original Version**

Bryan had emerged from the fight with Hasting without any serious injury. The most he had being a headache. With Charles by his side, Bryan looked up into the night sky.

"I envy you, Charles." Said Bryan. "You have a home, friends, family all that I am denied until I find my people."

"Do not speak of such things!" exclaimed Charles. "Dollarhyde shall always be open to you for what you have done! You have taught us an important lesson. You are an Eachtrannach just as Hasting and Ivar were."

"I have taught you that good and evil is everywhere but to find the good you must be willing to look for it." Said Bryan.

Charles nodded. "Dollarhyde can be like a home to you. As for a friend my face is that of a friend and an ally in the fight against the forces of Dun!"

"And what of family?" asked Bryan.

"The Sky Gods are your family!" replied Charles. "The ichor of Dall and Fein flows through your veins! Their son Thorion is your great-grandfather! They will not forsake you! You are the great-great grandson of the God of Battle and the Goddess of Love! You are blessed! Victory is yours and a loving partner shall be yours!"

"Victory and life don't always go hand in hand." Commented Bryan.

"Then you shall be in the Hall of the Slain, the place where heroes go." Stated Charles. "And when you do go there I hope my god can allow me to visit you there! To lose your friendship just because we cannot see each other in our paradises is too sad a thought."

"Dall is good." Said Bryan. "If your god will not allow it then Dall certainly shall." Bryan stood up and looked out at the horizon. He was ready to continue his long journey.

"I shall pray for your success, Bryan." Said Charles. "To my god and all of yours save Dun."

"Thank you, Charles. One day, I shall come back here."

The day was just commencing to arrive when Bryan Croi-Dragon continued on his journey to find his dispersed and diminished people.

 **The End**

 **Minecraft Diaries Version**

The Sky Gods speak to us in our dreams

They send us warnings

They send us possibilities

They send us heroes

Asleep upon a hill, Bryan did dream an incubus most horrible. He dreamed of a black panther so large that the beast's shadow did envelop Kawaii~Chan as Dante cried out in a pain that only a man who has lost both wife and child can cry out.

Awaking with a fright, Bryan looked around. As sweat poured from his body, Bryan quickly calmed himself. He was not one who usually had nightmares but this one was different. This one was a warning from the Sky Gods themselves.

Standing up and placing his sword in his belt, Bryan did turn to see two unfamiliar faces standing before him but yet there were also familiar to him. Judging from their appearances there were none other than Malachi and Zoey.

"Kawaii~Chan is in danger isn't she?" asked Bryan. "Her and the unborn child!"

"How did you know?" asked Zoey. "Levin sent us to find you when Hasting and his men arrived in town."

"The story quickly!" exclaimed Bryan.

"They have overpowered Logan and Dante and Hasting is about to kill Kawaii~Chan." Stated Malachi.

"Why?" asked Bryan, completely unable to figure out why Hasting would do such a thing! "I thought he had always viewed Dante as a worthy opponent. Why does he suddenly wish to kill Kawaii~Chan? Has the blackguard got no honor that he now stoops so low as to kill pregnant women just to kill a baby?"

"Hasting believes that Dante killed his son Ivar so now he wishes to make Dante feel the pain he does regardless if Dante's child has been born or not." Explained Zoey.

It was that moment that felt like an eternity for Bryan but in reality it was only a second. He was the one responsible for this. He had killed Ivar and now if he was too late then that meant he had really killed Kawaii~Chan and her and Dante's unborn child as well.

"This I cannot allow!" exclaimed Bryan. "This slaying shall not take place!" He immediately started running for Phoenix Drop and it was that day that the legend of Bryan Croi-Dragon began to grow.

 **Note:** The MCD version is a chapter longer than the original version. This was done because I felt four chapters was not enough for the MCD version. The fifth chapter will be coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

Cattle die,

Kinsmen die,

You yourself will die,

But the good name never dies

Of one who has done well

-Eachtrannach sepulture keen

The dipping beams brought one last crimson beauty to the land and lay like a coronal of ichor upon Phoenix Drop. As Hasting Baby-Killer was about to bring drive his sword into the pregnant Kawaii~Chan while horrified Dante and equally horrified others were forced to watch by his men, an audacious voice rang out.

"Turn, canine of the Nether!" exclaimed the voice. "Turn!"

Hasting did pause. He turned and standing before him and everyone else was the Carthach named Bryan Croi-Dragon. He recoiled in disgust at Bryan's mixmatched eyes! It was as horrible as that half-breed spawn that was in Kawaii~Chan's belly.

"Wait your turn, Croi-Dragon." Said Hasting. "Dante must suffer as I suffer for the loss of my son!"

"Ivar was dead before he fell upon Dante's sword! 'Twas I who slew him! Fight me Baby-Killer!"

Hasting looked to his men and nodded. They immediately freed everyone and Hasting almost immediately forgot about Kawaii~Chan as he took three steps towards Bryan.

"Are you so ready to expire, King Bryan, that you peril your existence so bluntly?" asked Hasting, putting plenty of sarcasm when he said "King Bryan."

" I am fitter to meet Dall than you, hubristic beast, and less likely." Replied Bryan.

"Bryan, don't be insane!" called Dante. "He isn't like Ivar! He'll kill you!"

"That remains to be seen!" was all said Bryan said to Dante.

"To the last then, boaster, and look your last upon the sun, for this night you sleep in the Hall of the Slain!" And with that Hasting swung his sword at Bryan.

The young Carthach King blocked Hasting's sword with his own, surprising the Baby-Killer. The boy was strong but not as strong as his grandfather had been. Nor was the boy as strong as Hasting who in his youth had snapped the neck of a bull with his bare hands. Carthach the Hammer and Hasting Baby-Killer were not gods they were only very strong men.

The clangor of the swords echoed throughout Phoenix Drop. With every time the swords struck one another, there was a little bit of worry from either the people of Phoenix Drop or Hasting's men. Bryan had the speed, he was like a bolt of lightning to Hasting's panther but Hasting was certainly much stronger and had seen more battle than Bryan had. For the people of Phoenix Drop Bryan's victory would mean the end of Hasting's reign of terror while Hasting's victory meant that his reign of terror would continue. As for the marauders, their leader's defeat would mean them ultimately being driven out while his victory would mean them keeping their foothold on Phoenix Drop.

Eventually, Bryan's sword severed one of the horns from Hasting's helmet. As soon as the horn fell to the ground, the young Dragon-Heart brought a foot down on the horn and crushed it. While Hasting was as shocked as if blood had been drawn from him, the shock was short lived.

When Hasting continued with his attacked he struck with such a force that it broke Bryan's diamond sword. The look of shock was then upon the face of Bryan and the faces of the people of Phoenix Drop. Bryan would certainly have died without a sword that day had Dante not thrown one of his katana to the young Carthach.

The katana landed with the blade in the ground. Hasting paused to look at Dante and that moment was all that was needed for Bryan to grab the katana and make a gift of it to Hasting, swinging the blade into Hasting's neck.

As soon as Hasting's head hit the ground, his marauders were already running from Phoenix Drop. Their leader was dead and without his strength they were finished. There would be bandits to trouble Phoenix Drop but nevermore would Hasting's marauders do so.

Bryan was more honorable to his slain opponent than Hasting would have been. He gave the Baby-Killer a warrior's funeral.

"I'm sure it must be odd to you." Said Bryan to Dante and Kawaii~Chan once the pyre had finished burning and Hasting's ashes were scattered into the sea. "It's not your way nor do I think it is Hasting's way."

"It's your way, Bryan." Commented Dante. "And we respect that. You saved both Kawaii~Chan and our child and for that we are grateful."

"It is because of me that the danger came about." Bryan looked up at the moon, the guilt of what he nearly caused not so easily washed away by having prevented it.

Kawaii~Chan took Bryan's hand and placed it upon her stomach. "Does Bryan-kun feel that?" she asked. Bryan nodded in response. "There is life still in there. Thanks to you, one day there shall be a child in Phoenix Drop running around."

The guilt then was washed away but as quickly as it was, a question was brought to Bryan's mind. Taking his hand away from Kawaii~Chan's stomach while looking much happier than he had been a few seconds ago. "So, Dante, what did Nicole and you talk about?"

"She was just visiting really." Said Dante. "She is the Lord of Scaleswind, has gotten a bit fat."

Bryan just stared at Dante. Could he have been wrong? Had Nicole simply been a close friend instead of a former lover? No, she must have been! He was certain of it! Nicole wasn't overweight, she pregnant and with Dante's child. Why else would she have asked for Dante?

"Where is she now?" asked Bryan.

"At her boat." Replied Dante. "Fancy her do you?"

"What?" Bryan had no idea how Dante had reached that conclusion.

"Bryan-kun and Nicole-chan would make a cute couple!" commented Kawaii~Chan.

"Maybe but we can't be together!" returned Bryan. "We are both honor bound to our respective people! She must govern her people and I must find mine. Either she'd have to come with me on my travels or I would have to stay in Scaleswind, either way a people would be robbed of their leader!"

"But Bryan, what if your people are looking for you?" asked Dante.

"I must find them!" replied Bryan. "That is the way it must be! I might make my own destiny but a leader must find their people not the other way around."

"Bryan-kun could wait for them here." Suggested Kawaii~Chan.

"I can't wait! I must form a clan around me! My people have been dispersed and diminished by pestilence, warfare and pestilence and now their king must find them!" Bryan brought a hand to his face as tears started to form. "I thought my father Martin the Dragon could live forever no matter how his health declined as he got older. I thought that once Thomas Mac an Cockatrice and his band of renegades were defeated once and for all we would begin searching for the other Carthachs together. Yet the day Thomas Mac an Cockatrice and his renegades were defeated once and for all was the day my father also died. I am the last king and warrior of the Carthachs unless I can find my dispersed people and form a clan around me. I would love to stay here. For the first time since I left the Eachtrannach Lands I feel like I belong somewhere. And yet I know what I have to do. As soon as my new sword has been finished I shall leave even if I do not wish to."

"You'll always have a place here in Phoenix Drop, Bryan." Said Dante. "You know Levin is nervous and he'd like the advice of another leader."

"Tell him what my mother Margaret the Dragoness always told me: 'Do your best and leave the rest. It will turn out alright, someday or night.'" Bryan brought his hand away from his face and started to turn away. "I think I'll go talk with Nicole. I want to know what Scaleswind is like." Scaleswind was a place that Bryan now knew the name of. Since he had come to this region and learned of Phoenix Drop, he felt a longing to know more of the settlements. He had a feeling that he would be going through Ru'aun for some time and knowing more about it would serve him better. Yet there was another reason he wanted to speak with Nicole and even as she spoke of the city state of O'Khasis and Bryan felt a sinister wind bringing the laughter of an evil half-giant with it, he still brought it up. "Dante is the father, isn't he?"

The moment Bryan said those words Nicole froze. She stared at him for a minute before finally speaking to him. "You're certainly quick. Yes, he is."

"You didn't tell him." Said Bryan.

"After seeing how happy he and Kawaii~Chan are I couldn't break their family apart." Explained Nicole.

"As a man of honor I should marry you to give the child a father but to do that would mean either me abandoning my search for my people or you abandoning your people at Scaleswind." Bryan looked up at the sail of the ship. "There are times when honor bring such bittersweet joys. Thus why I elect just to leave as soon as possible."

"As soon as your sword is repaired?" asked Nicole. Bryan nodded in response. "If you were to propose I wish I could say yes for the sake of giving my child a father but I know what kind of a sacrifice that would require too. We are both honor bound to our people and cannot abandon them. Right now I don't want to think of marriage, I instead want to hear more about your adventures prior to arriving in Phoenix Drop."

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

Bryan Croi-Dragon would go on to have many more adventures and make many new friends but never would he forget the friends he had made in Phoenix Drop. One day he would come back.

 **THE END**


End file.
